


Glasses

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnn: what happened</p><p>little lion: "WHICH ONE'S CLEARER 1,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,OR TWO,,,," *FLIPPING IN BETWEEN TWO LENS FUCKER THINGS THAT LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME</p><p>little lion: THEY KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING AND I HATE IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**little lion** : guys???  
  
**laf** : ?¿  
  
**little lion** : I didn't want to mention it but like???? I think I need glasses????  
  
**laf** : okay why  
  
**little lion** : bc I can't see ANYTHING close up  
  
**little lion** : far away is better but not perfect  
  
**laf** : I meant whY WOULDNT YOU MENTION IT  
  
**little lion** : IDK I DIDNT WANT TO LIKE INCONVENIENCE YOU  
  
**johnn** : YOU HURT ME SM WE LOVE YOU LIKE YOU CAN ALWAYS TELL US STUFF WHY?????  
  
**little lion** : SORRY  
  
**laf** : ALSO LIKE TF YOU DROVE HERE THIS MORNING DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS  
  
**little lion** : YEAH TRUE BUT LIKE I CAN STILL SEE THE COLORS OF THE LIGHTS AND STUFF  
  
**johnn** : ALEX  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM GENUINELY CONCERNED  
  
**little lion** : HELP  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : TAKING ALEX TO THE EYE DOCTOR  
  
**more like HUNKules** : don't you have to like make appointments for that  
  
**johnn** : and don't they take like four billion years  
  
**laf** : THERE ARE WALK IN EYE DOCTORS  
  
**laf** : TTYL I GOTTA DRIVE  
  
**johnn** : WE'LL PRAY FOR HIM  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : update: that was hell  
  
**johnn** : are you done w/ it  
  
**little lion** : yeS  
  
**johnn** : what happened  
  
**little lion** : "WHICH ONE'S CLEARER 1,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,OR TWO,,,," *FLIPPING IN BETWEEN TWO LENS FUCKER THINGS THAT LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME  
  
**little lion** : THEY KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING AND I HATE IT  
  
**laf** : also like aside from that he has terrible eyesight and his glasses should be in in ten days  
  
**johnn** : oh god  
  
**little lion** : AND THEN I DIDNT RESPOND AND SHE WAS LIKE,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,MR. HAMILTON,,,,,,,, LIKE NO WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**laf** : he looked at 3 and 4 six times each before saying "four???" like he was afraid  
  
**little lion** : I WAS AFRAID  
  
**johnn** : IT COULDNT HAVE BEEN THAT BAD  
  
**little lion** : IT WAS  
  
**little lion** : AND I WAS TRYING TO PICK OUT GLASSES AND LAF WAS NOT HELPING AT ALL  
  
**johnn** : WHAT WERE THEY DOING  
  
**little lion** : CRYIGN MOSTLY  
  
**laf** : HE JUST LOOKED SO CUTE IN ALL OF THEM I WAS?????  
  
**little lion** : I DEFINITELY DIDNT LIKE THERE WERE SOME THAT I LOOKED 90 AND LAF WOULD JUST SAY 13/10 WHICH THEY SAID FOR EVERY PAIR  
  
**laf** : NOT TRUE I GAVE A 16 TO THE PAIR YOU ACTUALLY GOT  
  
**little lion** : OKAY TRUE  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : MY GLASSES ARE IN????  
  
**laf** : IT HAS BEEN FOUR DAYS  
  
**little lion** : YEAH  
  
**laf** : OKAY????  
  
**little lion** : CAN WE GO AT LUNCH  
  
**laf** : YE  
  
**little lion** : YAY  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : tfw you get your glasses and they're all toasty bc she had to tighten em  
  
**johnn** : are you okay  
  
**little lion** : no they're getting cold now  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
**laf** : he looks so cute I love him  
  
**little lion** : they're ovals w/ sticks on them that help me see and you're crying  
  
**johnn** : they're ovals??  
  
**little lion** : they're silver ovals and they make me look old which is fine but LAF IS C R Y I N G  
  
**little lion** : oh okay wow these are giving me a headache  
  
**johnn** : oh no  
  
**little lion** : it's fine we'll be back soon  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : update: we are at home bc alex was literally like on the brink of tears  
  
**johnn** : are you coming back  
  
**laf** : no  
  
**laf** : I don't trust alex not to do work if I leave so therefore I will keep him home and have him watch parks and rec with me until he falls asleep  
  
**johnn** : send pictures when he does  
  
**laf** : as if I wouldn't  
  
**little lion** : yknow just bc my head hurts doesn't mean I can't see these  
  
**little lion** : actually I just got glasses which means I can see these mORE  
  
**johnn** : plz relax alex  
  
**johnn** : not in like a "calm down omg" way but in a like I am your boyfriend and I love you and I am genuinely concerned about your well being and health please just like rest w/ laf and cuddle and stuff  
  
**little lion** : yes okay okay  
  
**laf** : I have him he's good  
  
**johnn** : are you  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**johnn** : okay good  
  
**johnn** : I gotta work so bye  
  
**laf** : bye I love you  
  
**johnn** : love you too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm crying so hard rn tf that's so cute  
  
**laf** : WE LOVE YOU TOO HERC  
  
**more like HUNKules** : <3 <3 <3  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : we sleep so much as a family but it's so cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're standing in the doorway watching them sleep aren't you  
  
**johnn** : depends on which doorway you mean  
  
**more like HUNKules** : our bedroom?? the one I haven't walked through???  
  
**johnn** : then yeah  
  
**johnn** : it's like rushin over me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it happens  
  
**johnn** : fuCK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are you still standing in the doorway  
  
**johnn** : yES IDK HOW TO NOT WAKE THEM UP  
  
**more like HUNKules** : TRY  
  
**johnn** : BUT THEN THERE'S NOT ENOUGH ROOM ON THE BED FOR YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we have a fuckign pull out couch  
  
**johnn** : RIGHT  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you never expect to wake up and see john and alex making out on the floor but  
  
**laf** : what do you mean  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they're like sitting on the floor pretzel style just kissin  
  
**laf** : okay well leave them to it and come here bc I'm cold and you are a fURNACE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay so this year my fam is having a v v big fourth of july thing and I'm going home for it so like do y'all wanna come with  
  
**laf** : how long will we be there for  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like three days  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we go up the day before, stay the whole day on the fourth, and then come home the next day  
  
**laf** : I'm game  
  
**johnn** : same  
  
**little lion** : same  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeS  
  
**johnn** : is hugh gonna be there  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I actually have no clue  
  
**johnn** : bc if he is then we gotta be prepared  
  
**more like HUNKules** : for what  
  
**johnn** : the secondhand embarrassment??  
  
**laf** : true  
  
**little lion** : right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh gOD  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : CALLED GWASH SO WE'RE GOOD TO GO FOR TUESDAY  
  
**little lion** : !!yay!!  
  
**johnn** : wOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE LEAVE TOMORROW  
  
**laf** : YAY  
  
**little li** on: WOOOOO!!!!  
  
**johnn** : YAS

**Author's Note:**

> !!!day two!!! soz that this is so short!!!


End file.
